Phénix un jour, Phénix toujours
by Laxenia
Summary: Après le 2, Jean se réveille après un coma de 5 ans......
1. Réveil brutal

Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d"argent en écrivant...

Chapitre 1 : Un réveil brutal

Le docteur Collins commençait son service tous les jours à huit heures du matin. Il rendait visite à tous ses patients de l'hôpital Sainte Anne et partait dans son cabinet pour recevoir les autres.

Chaque matin, il passait devant la même porte du service des comateux. La chambre 225 était la plus connue. Il rentrait pour ausculter la patiente qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. A chaque visite, il vérifiait son état de santé et notait sur un carnet l'évolution de ses fonctions vitales. Le docteur était en effet très consciencieux.

Pourtant ce jour-là, il appréhendait ce moment plus que tout. Sans aucune raison précise, il redoutait quelque chose. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Le docteur murmura pour lui-même :

"Elle ne va pas se réveiller donc tu peux faire du bruit."

Il était quand même anxieux. La nuit dernière, il avait fait un cauchemar. La jeune femme sortait brusquement de son coma pour l'étrangler de toutes ses forces. Il porta la main à son cou et déglutit nerveusement.

Il la regarda dormir. Son visage pâle semblait serein. Ses longs cheveux roux formaient une auréole sur son oreiller. Elle avait un air calme et innocent. Collins se demanda quelle était la couleur de ses yeux.

Les infirmières qui prenaient soin d'elle l'avaient surnommée 'la Belle au Bois Dormant' attendant son prince charmant pour la délivrer de son sommeil. Le docteur essaya d'imaginer la scène pour essayer de se détendre et commencer son travail. Il se demandait quelle vie elle avait pu avoir.

Il se penchait vers elle pour attraper sa perfusion quand soudain, une main prit son bras et des yeux d'un vert émeraude s'ouvrirent brusquement dans sa direction. Ainsi, il eût la réponse à sa question précédente.

La lumière au bout du tunnel. Jean sentit quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui s'approchait d'elle. Quand il fut à sa portée, elle lui saisit le bras et ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur. La lumière blanche de la chambre l'éblouit tellement qu'elle fut obligée de lâcher l'homme qu'elle tenait et de se couvrir les yeux avec les mains.

Le docteur en profita pour se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Il se pendit à la sonnette d'alarme. Une infirmière arriva en courant et s'approcha du lit à son tour :

"Que se passe-t-il, docteur Collins ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Puis quand elle vit Jean bouger légèrement.

«"Oh, mon Dieu ! Elle s'est réveillée ! C'est un miracle. Il faut voir si elle va bien. Vous a-t-elle parlé ?"

"Non, elle a eu une réaction plutôt brusque en se réveillant. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle se repose. "

Jean ne comprenait pas le discours du docteur et de l'infirmière. Fatiguée, elle se rendormit très vite, sans s'en rendre compte. L'infirmière put enfin l'examiner à fond. Tout était normal.

"Elle doit être seulement perturbée ! Cela explique son comportement brutal envers vous ? "Constata l'infirmière." Elle a dormi très longtemps mais elle n'a pas de séquelles. C'est vraiment étrange. Ses sens ont été trop longtemps en repos. Elle a du être éblouie mais tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Mlle. "

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la chambre un peu rassurés.

Le lendemain matin, Jean se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle vit deux yeux gris la fixer avec attention. Elle essaya de se relever dans son lit mais elle était encore trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.

"Ne bougez pas, il faut encore vous reposer." Lui conseilla gentiment Collins.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?"

"Je suis le docteur Jack Collins et vous êtes à l'hôpital. "

"Décidemment, elle ressemble vraiment à 'la Belle au Bois Dormant' !" Pensa-t-il.

La jeune femme semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jack s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir annoncer si brutalement cette nouvelle. Il la vit scruter la pièce du regard. Jean aperçut sa fiche de soin qui était au nom de Jane Doe. Jack se sentit obligé de se justifier :

"Nous n'avions aucune idée de votre identité. Comme ça arrive fréquemment, on met toujours ce nom pour désigner le patient, c'est plus humain. Mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, vous allez pouvoir nous dire comment vous vous appelez !"

"Je me rappelle que de mon prénom, c'est Jean. Après, c'est le trou noir complet." Expliqua Jean.

"Ce n'est pas grave." La rassura Collins." C'est un bon début et puis tôt ou tard, on voit la lumière au bout du tunnel. Peu à peu, vous retrouverez votre mémoire, je vous l'assure."

"Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur." S'excusa Jean. "J'étais un peu perturbée."

"Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout à fait compris. Et puis ça s'est passé hier ! Regardez-moi, je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Il en faut plus pour me casser. Pour moi, l'essentiel est que vous soyez réveillée et en forme. "

Jean sourit mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle finit par la poser.

"Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?"

"C'est très simple. Connaissez vous le lac Alkali ? "Voyant la jeune femme secouer la tête, il continua." Il y avait un très grand barrage, très beau d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit. Pour des raisons mystérieuses, celui-ci a été détruit et l'eau a tout envahit. La police n'a toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Le lendemain de l'accident, une équipe d'experts a aussitôt été envoyé sur place pour évaluer les dégâts. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à vous trouver sur place. Vous étiez inconsciente au bord du lac. Vous avez immédiatement été transporté ici."

"Dans quel état ?"

"Vous étiez dans le coma mais à part ça, aucune blessure."

"Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? "

Collins détourna brusquement les yeux, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Depuis le début de la conversation, il redoutait d'entendre cette question. Il savait que la réponse allait lui faire un choc. Très peu de patients acceptaient le fait d'avoir été dans le coma pendant quelques temps. Comme elle insistait, il répondit assez brièvement.

"Cinq ans."

"Cela fait cinq ans que je suis comme ça ! Docteur, vous êtes en train de plaisanter, là ! C'est incroyable.

"Oui, je sais. Nous avons tenté de rechercher votre famille sans y parvenir. Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous éclairer sur votre identité. Mais heureusement que votre amnésie ne sera que passagère, vous allez voir." L'encouragea Collins.

"La police va-t-elle m'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda Jean anxieuse.

"Non, je ne crois pas. La police a enterré l'affaire depuis un sacré bail. Vous devriez encore vous reposer. Je repasserai demain prendre de vos nouvelles. "Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

La nuit fut très agitée pour Jean. Elle fit un rêve très étrange. Elle était dans le noir. Elle sentait que quelqu'un la soutenait. Elle avait mal à sa jambe. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors. Jean pouvait voir les arbres enneigés. Elle regarda l'homme qui la soutenait, il lui sourit pour lui redonner du courage. Scott… La mémoire lui revenait au fur et à mesure. Pourquoi courait-il ? Ah oui, le barrage allait céder sous la pression.

Autour d'elle, des enfants terrifiés se dirigeaient vers un avion : le Blackbird, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Scott faisait tout pour qu'elle souffre le moins. Un homme bleu se téléporta à l'intérieur avec un autre homme chauve. Arrivés à la cabine, Scott la lâcha. Pour le rassurer, elle lui affirma qu'elle allait bien. Le jeune mutant hocha la tête et s'installa rapidement aux commandes pour les sortir de ce pétrin vit fait bien fait. Il était sûr de lui. Jean pensa aussitôt.

"Ca y est, je me souviens de tout, maintenant. Je suis une mutante, je m'appelle Jean Grey, je faisais partie des X-MEN. "

Elle vit un autre mutant arriver en courant, le dernier enfant dans les bras. Après l'avoir confié à Iceberg, il était passé à côté d'elle. Elle lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait répondu du tac au tac :

"Maintenant, oui. "

Il avait une telle intensité dans ce regard et tellement de promesse dans ses paroles. Sans attendre, il avait rejoint Scott aux commandes, rouspétant sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis et que le temps pressait. Mais Tornade et Cyclope n'arrivaient pas à décoller. Pourtant, Cyclope n'abandonnait pas car la vie d'enfants était en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

"C'est pour cela que Charles l'avait nommé leader, pour sa détermination. "

Une voix s'éleva dans le cockpit pour savoir où était Pyro. Malicia sans doute. Jean pouvait aisément ressentir l'anxiété percer dans sa voix. La mutante, sans chercher, le sut immédiatement. Avec Magneto. Malicia ouvrit de gros yeux étonnés mais n'osa rien dire.

Logan regarda bizarrement Jean. La mutant remarqua que c'était le même regard que quand elle avait réussi à désamorcer le missile aérien. Stupeur et appréhension y étaient mêlés. Elle comprit que le mutant s'inquiétait pour elle. Peu à peu, presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait presque acquis le niveau du professeur Xavier.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans sa tête, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus présente, comme un chant.

"Toi seule peux les aider. Tes pouvoirs vont les sauver tous. Aie confiance en toi, pour une fois et surpasse tes peurs, tes limites. Ils ont besoin de toi. "

La voix continuait encore et encore son chant d'encouragement et Jean l'écoutait. Elle entendait confusément Cyclope dire à Tornade que pour décoller, il fallait une source d'énergie extérieure.

"Tu peux être cette source d'énergie, continua la voix. Tu as ce pouvoir en toi ! "

Elle regardait le petit groupe effrayée mais déterminée à faire son possible pour les sauver. La voix l'avait convaincu. Jean avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, réalisant à quel point elle tenait à eux.

"Ils vont me manquer. " Pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle descendit, le barrage commençait à céder. Il était temps ! Toujours boitant, elle se dirigea vers l'avant, regardant dans tous les sens pour évaluer le terrain et voir comment elle allait procéder. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de ce qu'elle allait faire, exactement comme Logan l'aurait fait. Personne ne l'aurait laissé sortir. Personne n'aurait compris que c'était la seule solution et elle aurait perdu un temps précieux.

Elle sentit le professeur Xavier la chercher partout, sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'elle n'était plus à bord du jet. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Elle sentit Scott courir vers l'arrière pour venir la ramener à l'intérieur mais il n'eut pas le temps. Jean l'avait devancé en relevant elle-même la rampe de l'appareil. Elle ressentit la frustration du mutant qu'il déversa sur Tornade, lui commandant de rabaisser la rampe. La pauvre Tornade ne pouvait rien faire, Jean l'avait bloquée exprès.

Scott était désespéré. Jean aussi l'était. Elle avait tellement envie de se réfugier dans ses bras…. Mais elle venait de franchir la barrière de non-retour. Elle devait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Comme à l'entraînement, elle alluma les propulseurs pour préparer l'avion à décoller.

" Ce vieux coucou à besoin d'énergie ! Et bien, il va en avoir à profusion ! "

Elle réalisa qu'elle allait peut-être mourir. L'eau arrivait avec une force prodigieuse. La mutant tendit le bras au dernier moment pour dresser une barrière psionique. Elle s'était économisée jusque là mais maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur deux fronts. La force de l'eau la fit tanguer ainsi que la Blackbird.

" Combien de temps vais-je tenir encore ?" Se demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

Elle avait de plus en plus du mal à garder la position. La fatigue la prenait peu à peu, elle sentait que son énergie s'en allait petit à petit. Tornade venait de comprendre que s'était elle qui contrôlait le jet.

"Elle en a mis du temps ! "

Le désespoir de Scott la brisait. Elle se sentit obligée de se justifier à tous ses amis. Elle prit partiellement le contrôle de l'esprit de Charles. Cet effort supplémentaire accélérait encore plus son épuisement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, juste au revoir. Elle avait senti qu'un énorme fossé venait de se creuser entre eux. Jamais ils ne comprendront ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle voulut en finir tout de suite. Elle transféra tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie au Blackbird. Tous les passagers virent qu'elle rayonnait comme un soleil. Elle resplendissait littéralement comme consumée par le feu qui brûlait en elle. Dès qu'elle vit l'appareil hors de danger, elle regarda une dernière fois ses amis, tous pressés contre la vitre, espérant toujours un miracle.

" Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui !" Se dit-elle.

Elle n'avait plus peur car elle savait que la délivrance n'allait pas tarder. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer tellement elle était fatiguée, tellement elle avait mal. Elle lâcha sa barrière psionique. La délivrance. L'eau l'emporta au loin. Elle était retournée dans l'obscurité et le froid.

Jean sursauta en criant. Une infirmière accourut aussitôt pour la réconforter :

" Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Mlle, c'est fini ! "

Après être restée quelques minutes avec elle, elle repartit s'occuper de ses autres malades.

Jean ne put se rendormir et attendait le jour avec impatience. Deux questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. A qui était la voix et comment avait-elle survécu. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était le flou total.

La nuit passa lentement laissant la place au jour. Le docteur Collins finit par revenir dans la chambre.

"L'infirmière m'a dit que vous aviez eu une nuit plutôt agitée. Ca va mieux ?"

"Oui, merci. Je voudrais sortir le plus vite possible, s'il vous plait. Je commence à retrouver tout doucement ma mémoire. Je me rappelle enfin qui je suis."

"Vous vous rappelez de ce qui c'est passé ?" S'enquit-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Elle imaginait sans aucun problème la tête qu'aurait fait le docteur si elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une mutante capable d'exploits spectaculaires, qu'elle avait capable de faire comme Moïse quand il avait fendu les eaux en deux. Elle se contenta de lui dire son nom de famille.

Collins proposa alors de faire des recherches pour prévenir quelqu'un de sa famille ou même un de ses amis. La mutante refusa catégoriquement :

"Merci mais je préfère leur dire moi-même. Revenir dans des lieux familiers me rappellera des souvenirs. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je parte le plus vite possible.

"Je comprends tout à fait. Je règle les papiers administratifs tout de suite. Vous pourrez sans doute partir dans l'après-midi, je pense. Votre état n'est plus du tout inquiétant ."

Sur ces mots, il repartit vers son bureau régler les derniers détails. Jean put enfin se reposer ; Après le repas, Collins revint la voir. Il lui annonça qu'elle était libre de partir dans l'après-midi vers trois heures. Les frais médicaux étaient déjà pris en charge par un riche bienfaiteur anonyme. Mais comment payer le billet d'avion pour New York ? Collins la rassura.

"Si vous voulez, je peux vous prêter la somme vous me le rembourserez plus tard quand vous en aurez les moyens. Comme ça, je pourrai vous revoir…. Pour avoir de vos nouvelles."Ajouta-t-il très vite.

"Ca ne vous dérange pas ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Non, pas du tout ! Sinon je ne vous l'aurai jamais proposé !"

"Alors c'est d'accord mais à une condition."

"Je vous écoute."

"Vous me tutoyez et vous m'appelez par mon prénom, Jean."

"D'accord, alors appelez moi Jack. "

Elle hocha la tête et leur amitié fut scellée par une poignée de main.


	2. Retour à l'Institut

Réponse aux reviews:

Matteic: Review-fleuve, réponse-fleuve.Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour le titre. J'hésitais entre celui-là et le Réveil du Phénix mais je trouvais le dernier trop banal. Je suis par contre ouverte à toutes les suggestions, si quelqu'un m'en trouve un meilleur, qu'il me le dise. Le titre t'as quand même fait marrer, vois le bon côté des choses...

Ma soeur travaillait à l'hôpital Ste Anne et j'aime bien ce prénom. Non, ce n'est pas une erreur de jeunesse et arrête de déranger les autres, c'est pas très poli ! ( Je rigole car ça me fait plaisir de faire rire les autres) .225 est un chiffre symbolique: 5 année de coma, etc...Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir.

Pour le capuccino, j'ai failli m'étrangler avec, tellement je riais et puis t'inquiètes pas, je ne regardais pas dans ton dos, j'attendais de le lire sur mon ordi . Pour la sonnette d'alarme, on a qu'à dire que le docteur a un dispositif de sécurité sur lui en cas d'agression et qu'il peut l'enclencher quand il le veut. Pour la scène du cauchemar ( Jean se souvient de tout), j'étais inspirée ce jour-là.

Pour le commentaire Jean/Logan, j'y peux rien, j'avais cette impression dans le film.Non, on ne voit plus le médecin. Merci pour cette review fleuve, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Eterna de Solary: merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Chapitre 2 : Jean rentre à l'Institut après 5 ans de comamais ne s'attendait pas à ce qui va suivre.

L'après-midi avançait à grands pas, Jean trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir les X-Men. Jack le ressentait assez bien en l'emmenant à l'aéroport. Il ne disait rien, il était très content qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

"Mon avion va bientôt décoller, ce n'est pas la peine de rester. Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule à partir de maintenant. "

Elle avait emprunté des affaires aux infirmières. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un chemisier blanc. A son départ, les infirmières lui avaient souhaité bonne chance. Elle en aurait bien besoin.

"Tu n'es pas un peu nerveuse à l'idée de les revoir ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ? En cinq ans, ils ont du tellement changé, surtout Scott." répondit Jean.

"Qui est Scott ?"

"C'est mon, enfin c'était mon fiancé…. "

Elle se tut brusquement. Un silence glacé s'installa. Jack n'avait évidemment pas pensé à cette éventualité, maintenant, il fallait se faire une raison. Tout doucement, il lui annonça que son avion allait bientôt décoller.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, j'y vais. Merci encore pour ton aide je sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Je te rembourserai dès que je le pourrai, je te le promets."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, prends ton temps, je ne suis pas à la pièce. Sois heureuse et profite des moments que tu vas passer avec tes amis. Tu as cinq longues années à rattraper. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu et qu'ils t'accepteront."

"Je n'y ai pas pensé, si je me pose trop de questions maintenant, je sens que je deviendrai folle." expliqua Jean.

"Tu verras sur place. Vas-y sinon tu vas louper ton avion. "

En effet, une voix invitait les passagers qui prenaient l'avion à destination de New York d'embarquer dans l'appareil car il allait bientôt décoller.

"J'espère que l'on se reverra !" S'exclama Jean.

"Oui, moi aussi. Si tu as le moindre problème et que personne à New York ne peut ou ne veut t'aider, je serai là, ma clinique te seras toujours ouverte." Lui dit Jack.

"Encore merci infiniment. "

Il la prit brièvement dans ses bras puis repartit se fondre dans la foule. Jean savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. La mutante monta dans l'avion tristement. Ca lui faisait de la peine de quitter ce lieu où elle avait passé un si grand nombre d'années mais elle était heureuse de revenir à l'Institut, sa véritable maison. Elle se demanda si le groupe avait changé.

"Peut-être qu'il y a des nouveaux dans l'équipe ?" Se dit-elle.

Peut-être qu'on l'avait déjà remplacée. Ce qui l'amena à se poser une question assez terrible pour elle. Scott avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Cette idée la rongea. Arriver au bout de tant d'années d'absence et le voir dans les bras d'une autre était une idée inconcevable pour elle. En cinq, l'eau coule sous les ponts.

Elle avait maintenant des scrupules au fait de revenir sans prévenir. Elle se disait que peut-être que les X-Men l'avaient oubliée.La voir revenir va être un sacré choc pour eux. Elle chassa vite ces pensées et se concentra sur la manière dont elle allait rentrer dans l'Institut.

"Le professeur Xavier va faire une attaque en me voyant."Se dit-elle en riant.

Quelle va être la réaction de Logan ? Leur relation était si compliquée. Elle était attirée par son côté sombre, presque animal mais elle savait qu'elle aimait Scott de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans aucun incident. La ville de New York apparut sous ses yeux. Dés son arrivée à l'aéroport, elle réussit à dénicher un taxi pour la conduire à l'Institut pour jeunes surdoués. Quand elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur, celui-ci la regarda bizarrement. Elle fouilla ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elles étaient assez confuses comme s'il était furieux, mais contre quoi ?Jean n'y fit plus attention.

Sur le chemin du retour, Jean était envahie par les émotions du passé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du chemin. Aux bords de la route, le paysage lui était familier. Elle avait l'impression de n'être que partie la veille. Pourtant, cette impression fut très vite chassée.

Le taxi la déposa devant la grille. Le chauffeur avait vraiment hâte de partir, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit traîner dans le coin. Après l'avoir payé, elle regarda vers le manoir pendant que le taxi démarrait en trombe.

Un frisson glacé lui broya le cœur. L a grille était rouillée et un cadenas la fermait, interdisant toute intrusion. Jean ne comprenait pas. Pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle devait absolument entrer à l'intérieur de l'Institut. Elle était angoissée, ne sachant pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Etaient-ils morts ? Elle s'interdit de penser à ça.

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs depuis cinq ans, pour entrer en effraction. Grâce à eux, elle déverrouilla le cadenas. Jean l'avait fait si facilement que cela l'étonna. Elle commençait seulement à mesurer l'étendue de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. La grille s'ouvrit avec un grincement affreux qui aurait pu réveiller les morts.

"Arrête de penser à ça, se dit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas morts ! Je le sentirai sinon. "

Alors pourquoi tout semblait si désert, si abandonné. Prudemment, elle longea l'allée menant aux bâtiments. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle se croyait en plein cauchemar. Elle se pinça.

"Aie ! "

C'était bien réel. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle s'était imaginée une infinité de scénarios mais pas celui-ci. Jean avait l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité alors qu'elle considérait cet endroit comme un refuge, un havre de paix depuis qu'elle était petite.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle entra à l'intérieur. L'atmosphère y était pire qu'à l'extérieur. Aucune lumière n'y venait. Une couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles de l'entrée. Un rat, dérangé par cette visite surprise lui fila entre les pieds à la recherche d'un abri plus sûr. Jean était si tendue qu'elle ne put se retenir et cria de surprise.

Une fois remise, elle se laissa guider par la lueur qui venait de la droite. La cuisine était toujours là mais dans quel état ! La vaisselle était presque entièrement brisée, par terre, la table était renversée et il lui manquait un de ses pieds. C'était un spectacle vraiment désolant. Jean fronça les sourcils en voyant ce désordre, se demandant qui avait bien pu provoquer ce chantier. Les chambres étaient exactement dans le même état. Des vêtements traînaient par terre et tous les meubles étaient renversés.

En revenant vers le hall d'entrée, elle chercha l'ascenseur pour la mener au sous-sol, le véritable cœur de l'Institut. Elle se rappelait que l'électricité du sous-sol fonctionnait à l'énergie solaire et comme il faisait très beau dehors…

Tout était silencieux en bas. Un long couloir se dessinait devant elle. A sa droite, la salle des dangers, à gauche Cérébro. Elle alla voir si les appareils de la salle fonctionnaient. Jean en avait passé des heures à combattre dans ce simulateur. Dès qu'elle entra, elle entendit une voix annoncer :

"Dans une mission, les sentiments personnels doivent être mis de côté. Concentrez vous. "

Scott, leader des X-Men.

Jean sortit en courant de la pièce, envahie par un flot de souvenir de ses entraînements.

La pièce d'en face contenait la chose la plus importante de l'Institut : Cérébro. Jean eut un moment d'hésitation, se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé, elle avait eut une migraine atroce. De toutes façons, la machine ne fonctionnait pas, quelqu'un l'avait déconnecté. La jeune femme se demandait comment elle allait faire pour retrouver les autres car elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Sans Cérébro, ça va être la galère.

La dernière pièce qu'elle visita avait la forme d'un mini hangar. Le Blackbird y était encore. Jean s'approcha de lui et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Noir, humide, oubli. Des flashs de son accident l'avaient envahie. Elle recula, horrifiée. Elle sortit de l'école en courant, désespérée, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

La mutante crut voir l'espace d'une seconde, une ombre se déplacer dans la forêt. Elle se frotta les yeux, croyant à un effet d'optique. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle oublia d'être prudente et courut jusqu'à cette ombre. Celle–ci disparut dans la forêt, poursuivie par la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne s'arrêta que dans une espèce de clairière. Là, Jean put reprendre ses esprits et réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être réagi trop rapidement. Elle avait du foncer tête baissée dans un piège. Elle sonda les alentours télépathiquement. Rien. Elle se détendit un peu. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un bruit qui la glaça. Il provenait de derrière un buisson.

SNIKT

Elle eut juste le temps de se dire qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce bruit quelque part. Une forme sombre bondit lestement vers elle. Wolverine commençait son attaque. Elle se rappela d'un coup avec qu'elle sauvagerie le mutant se battait à l'époque mais là, c'était pire que tout. L'animal en lui avait largement repris le dessus.

Horrifiée, Jean tenta de le dévier par télékinésie mais s'y pris un peu trop tard. Les griffes de Logan lui entaillèrent profondément le bras. Emportée par l'élan du mutant, Jean se cogna violemment à un arbre. Elle s'adossa contre le tronc, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

Jean entendit un grognement sourd qui venait de Logan. Elle comprit qu'il allait retenter une attaque, furieux de son premier échec. Cette fois ci, elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Jean le savait très bien. La mutante réussit à se calmer et se barricada derrière un écran psionique. Il était temps. Logan s'était à nouveau rué vers elle mais la barrière l'avait arrêté dans son élan l'envoyant promener plus loin.

Il grogna de fureur et décida d'abandonner pour l'instant cette proie trop difficile à atteindre. Jean regarda Wolverine qui partait furtivement, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il avait tellement changé. Elle lui connaissait son coté animal mais celui-ci avait toujours était équilibré par son coté humain. Logan avait apparemment oublié ce dernier. L'animal avait repris le contrôle.

Jean voulait l'aider à se reprendre en main mais comment faire pour l'approcher sans se faire étriper. Logan n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire. Jean ignorait complètement ce qu'elle allait faire et ça lui faisait peur. Elle sentait qu'elle avait perdu Logan pour de bon.

A l'intérieur,Jean passa toute la nuit à chercher un moyen efficace pour le capturer sans le blesser car comme on dit aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Oui mais lesquels ?

C'est au petit matin qu'elle trouva la solution. Elle ne soigna pas son bras sachant très bien qu'il allait la repérer à l'odeur de son sang. Prudemment, elle sortit du manoir et scanna la forêt tout en restant à la lisière. Rien. Tout doucement et après quelques minutes d'hésitations, elle y entra. Jean savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était une pure folie mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle marchait lentement, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir surgir Logan à tout instant. Sans tenir compte de son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, elle continuait à marcher. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, sa présence. Il semblait la suivre depuis un bon moment.

PS: la scène Jean/logan devait être beaucoup plus courte que ça mais j'ai réussi à la rallonger. Merci à Matteic de m'y avoir pousser, sinon je n''aurais jamais écrit la scène qui va suivre.


	3. Apprivoisement

réponse aux reviews:

Matteic: merci encore pour ton aide très précieuse. Je pense très fort à toi, reviens nous vite et en pleine forme.

Réponse à la réponse de ma réponse de ta review ( là je suis essouflée...): OK, pour le titre, t'as plutôt intérêt car personne ne m'a encore fait de proposition.

Réponse à ta review du 2: tu as crevé ton record, tu m'as fait 13 remarques, toutes mes félicitations...

Ca fait quand même 5 ans qu'il prend soin d'elle, à force, ça crée des liens... Et un médecin doit toujours garder la tête froide, non ? Désolée (une fois de plus ) pour les fautes d'orthographe, peut-être que je fais trop confiance au correcteur de Word. Maintenant je ne devrais plus avoir ce problème ( voir A/N du début). Tu me demandes quelle est la ville ! Même si je te le disais, ça n'apporterait strictement rien à l'histoire ( je sais, c'est une excuse vraiment bidon mais elle couvre le fait que l'auteur n'a pas pensé à trouver un nom de ville et qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de talent pour l'improvisation). Pour ta remarque 5, c'est et ce sera un mystère de plus ( en effet, j'ai "peut-être" une idée pour 'censuré'...)

Si Jean les prévient par télépathie, ils risqueraient d'avoir une crise cardiaque ou tout simplement de ne pas la croire, de la combattre et de me la tuer, et donc, l'histoire se serait arrêtée là. Ensuite, il n'y aurait plus de surprise ( puisqu'il n'y a plus personne). Si tu révéles la suite... Pour ta remarque 8, autant pour moi... Non, tu ne me l'as pas montré. Si tu te rappelles bien, je l'avais écrit bien avant qu'on étudie Le chevalier au lion ( mon côté littéraire me joue des tours !). Je lui dédie bien évidemment ce passage... Je te le dédie aussi car sans toi, je n'aurais jamais écrit la suite de cette scène, c'est à dire ce chapitre... Dois-je te rappeler que Jean est médecin, donc elle connait les gangrènes mieux que personne. (mais j'ai bien rigoler , d'ailleurs, tu l'as bien remarqué).

T'INQUIETE VOICI LA SUITE ! ( et je t'attends au tournant pour les 14 remarques ! Je suis vraiment sadique... là, l'auteur éclate d'un petit rire démoniaque qui fait peur aux autres occupants de la salle info ).

Ririn67: réponse à la review num 1: tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ta review ! Je commençais à croire que personne n'allait me lire ... Ca va beaucoup m'encorager pour écrire la suite. Continue donc tes reviews. Merci pour tes compliments ( l'auteur rougit comme une tomate ). Matteic m'avait prévenu que le passage ,allaitsoulever ce genre de remarque.

réponse à la 2: Matteic a du soucis à se faire si elle a un nouveau concurrent... Non, je rigole. Si tu as moins de remarques à faire, ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que tu aimes ce que j'écris et que tu le dises ( c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir). Au fait Matteic écris très très bien elle aussi. Je te conseille d'aller fais un tour dans ses fics ( elle est dans mes favoris...). Pour les deux premières remarques, je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à Matteic, 5 ans dans le coma, ça rapproche... Les infirmières n'allaient quand même pas la laisser partir toute nue... Son costume a du être déchiré . Dernière chose... Le titre a déclenché une polémique. Dis moi ce que tu en penses ( si tu le trouves pourri et que tu en as un (meilleur) à me proposer...)

Voici la suite...

A/N : A partir de ce chapitre, le texte est relu avant publication par Matteic. C'est donc elle qu'il faut accuser en cas de fautes de frappe ! (Dotée d'un humour déplorable, c'est également elle qui vient de taper cette phrase…) Ajout de l'auteur : sauf pour les réponses aux reviews.

Chapitre 3 : Apprivoisement

Sans crier gare, il lui sauta dessus sans l'atteindre. Il était tellement furieux d'avoir été surpris que ses gestes étaient désordonnés. Jean prit la fuite. Il se lança à ses trousses, furieux de l'avoir manqué une seconde fois.

« Plus vite » Se dit Jean pour s'encourager.

En effet, il se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement. Jean pouvait presque sentir son souffle tellement il était proche ou ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Ça faisait longtemps que Jean n'avait pas autant couru. Ses poumons étaient en feu et un point de coté la menaçait sur le coté droit. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en endurance mais le risque qu'elle prenait en ce moment la stimulait. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait rester en vie. Elle se faisait quand même courser par un mutant fou furieux. Un mouvement de panique commençait à l'envahir.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait eu un plan très simple en théorie mais en pratique, ce n'était plus la même histoire. Jean voulait amener, plutôt attirer Logan à l'intérieur dans la pièce du sous-sol où il ne pourrait pas se blesser : la Salle des Dangers. Son idée s'était tout de suite en place car elle se rappelait très bien qu'un accès direct au sous-sol de l'Institut se trouvait dans la forêt.

« Oh, non. » Gémit-elle tout bas avec angoisse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'entrée. Charles l'avait crée pour des raisons précises : en cas d'incendie ou de force majeure, tout le monde pouvait sortir rapidement du sous-sol et se retrouver en sécurité dans la forêt. Finalement, une lueur d'espoir recommença à briller dans ses yeux et Jean se permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais son plan était loin d'être fini.

Elle avait fini par retrouver la porte, à peine visible, dans une petite grotte. Elle y entra, laissant la porte grande ouverte et longea le couloir. Tout à coup, elle arriva à la porte du fond. Elle l'ouvrit et se retourna. Il n'y avait plus personne, Logan avait disparu. Elle l'avait peut-être perdu en route. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui se répercuta dans le couloir. Elle entendit un rugissement de rage. Elle fut presque soulagée quand elle vit apparaître Logan à l'entrée, l'air furieux. Il hésitait à entrer, flairant le piège, mais le rire de la mutante l'avait poussé à bout.

La chasse reprit. Jean claqua la porte pour gagner quelques secondes. Logan s'engouffra dans la première pièce ouverte qui se referma derrière lui. Elle était gigantesque, mais il était seul. Furieux et frustré, il se retourna et tenta de fracasser la porte, sans succès. Il entendit une voix lui parler.

« Logan, calme toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu es ici pour ton bien. »

Logan leva les yeux et vit Jean derrière une vitre en hauteur. Dès que Wolverine était entré, elle avait fermé la porte de l'extérieur puis était montée au poste de contrôle pour tenter de le calmer. Son intervention n'eut pas l'effet souhaité. Au contraire, il leva vers elle un poing chargé de menaces sous-entendues.

Pendant deux jours, elle le laissa faire mais rien ne semblait le calmer. Il tentait par tous les moyens possibles de s'évader mais n'y arrivait pas. Il marchait à l'instinct, sans réfléchir. Le Logan d'il y avait cinq ans aurait déjà trouvé une solution. Jean lui laissait de la nourriture et de l'eau qu'il ne touchait même pas, se méfiant d'elle. Quand Jean essayait de lui parler, il se déchaînait encore plus. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne méthode pour le faire revenir à la raison. Les journées semblaient interminables.

Le troisième jour, Jean en eut assez. Lorsque Logan se réveilla ce jour-là, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Il vit alors que la porte était de nouveau ouverte. Flairant un autre piège, le mutant ne bougea pas pendant une bonne heure. Pourtant, petit à petit, il se rapprocha de l'entrée. Il s'arrêta au seuil, l'oreille aux aguets mais ne percevait personne. Sans plus attendre, il se rua dehors. Jean avait tout suivi de son écran de contrôle.

Le lendemain, elle partit se poster à la lisière de la forêt, s'assit et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Elle entendit Logan arriver. Il se cacha derrière un gros buisson. La mutante risquait gros car la toute première pensée de Wolverine fut de se venger mais quand il vit son visage paisible, quelque chose en lui l'arrêta. Son côté humain avait remporté la première manche. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes encore et retourna, étonné par son propre comportement, au plus profond de la forêt.

Jean se permit un faible sourire quand elle retourna au manoir. L'échec de la première tentative ne l'avait pas découragée, bien au contraire. Si elle n'avait par réussi par la force, elle allait essayer par la douceur. Elle se rappelait très bien d'un livre qu'elle avait lu quand elle était petite, Le Petit Prince d'Antoine de St Exupéry. Elle avait adoré le passage de l'apprivoisement du renard. Le soir même, elle le relut et passa une très bonne nuit, tellement elle était détendue. Elle n'avait pas si bien dormi depuis si longtemps.

Jean voulait apprivoiser Logan. Le premier contact avait bien fonctionné, il fallait maintenant que ça dure. Tous les jours, à la même heure, elle s'installait au même endroit, près de la forêt, et attendait. Progressivement, elle se rendit compte que Logan restait un peu plus longtemps chaque fois. Cinq jours après, c'était lui le premier arrivé. Jean ne voulait pas changer ses habitudes pour ne pas le brusquer. Un jour, pourtant, tout s'accéléra. Elle était assise, comme d'habitude, à la même place, les jambes en tailleur, totalement décontractée. Soudain, elle vit Logan sortir de son buisson et venir à sa rencontre. Jean ne fit aucun mouvement, aucun geste pour l'inviter à se rapprocher, voulant qu'il le fasse de lui-même. La mutante le regardait tout simplement. Logan, troublé par ce regard, s'enfuit dans la forêt. Jean ne désespérait pas, il venait de faire un grand pas.

Le lendemain, il se rapprocha beaucoup plus et s'assit à côté d'elle, légèrement tremblant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps. Cela paraissait une éternité pour Jean mais elle dut maîtriser tant bien que mal son impatience. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il vienne à elle de lui-même. Mais Wolverine ne faisait rien dans ce sens. La télépathe se leva brusquement pour rentrer au manoir. Elle n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la situation, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Le jour d'après, elle vit que Logan était déjà assis à l'orée du bois et l'attendait, tranquillement. Jean s'assit à son tour mais un peu plus loin que la veille. Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, le mutant se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Il fut si près qu'il réussit à lui effleurer la main. Logan recula vivement comme brûlé par ce simple contact. Il grogna sourdement. Voyant que tout son travail venait de tomber à l'eau, la télépathe tenta une autre approche, le dialogue.

« Qui……. êtes……. . vous ? » Grogna Logan méchamment.

Jean garda le silence. Il répéta encore une fois la question. Le mutant parlait très difficilement, ayant perdu l'habitude de voir des gens. Elle tenta de l'apaiser sans dire vraiment lui elle était.

« Je suis une amie, je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Murmura Jean.

Qui……. êtes……. . vous ? Répéta Logan pas convaincu en sortant ses griffes.

Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Jean Grey ! Je suis en…. . »

Elle allait dire 'en vie' quand les mots s'éteignirent brusquement dans sa gorge, Logan l'attaquait à nouveau.

Durant la première rencontre, elle n'avait pas trop utilisé ses pouvoirs. Là, elle ne les brida plus. Elle était si fatiguée par cette situation ! Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Jean savait que Logan ne la croyait pas.

La mutante cria de douleur. Logan venait de la cogner contre un arbre. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, elle le projeta à son tour par télékinésie contre un rocher. Les arrêtes aiguës lui déchirèrent la peau. Il hurla.

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » Entendit-elle dans sa tête. C'était une voix féroce, tranchante, presque inhumaine.

« Jean. Se dit-elle. Ce n'est pas un ennemi. Reprends-toi ! Il faut arrêter ce massacre tant qu'il en est encore temps !

Il ne t'épargne pas non plus ! Répondit la voix. Tu es vraiment naïve. Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais déjà en petits morceaux, ma chère. Un véritable puzzle. Il n'a aucune pitié pour toi, alors pourquoi en avoir pour lui…. »

Jean s'abandonna à la vague meurtrière qui l'avait atteinte. Elle s'acharna avec violence sur le pauvre Logan qui était impuissant face à sa force. Un voile noir dansait devant les yeux de Jean, brouillant sa vision. La télépathe avait l'impression de ne plus être seule dans son corps. Quelque chose de malfaisant en avait pris les rênes. Jean entendait vaguement les hurlements de Logan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Reprit la voix ironiquement. Il s'en remettra. Son facteur auto guérissant est là pour ça, non ? Ça lui apprendra à vouloir s'attaquer à nous. Tu voulais le domestiquer ? Voilà sa première leçon : respecter ses maîtres. »

La voix fut secouée par un rire diabolique et aussi froid que de la glace. On aurait dit qu'une centaine d'aiguilles piquaient Jean de partout. Elle se concentra sur sa douleur ainsi que sur celle de Logan qu'elle pouvait ressentir par télépathie. La mutante sentait qu'elle prenait peu à peu le dessus, qu'elle arrivait à reprendre le contrôle. La voix se tut brusquement, terrassée mais en laissant un dernier message.

« Je reviendrai quand tu t'y attendras le moins. »

Le voile noir retomba. Logan était allongé, le corps ensanglanté. Dès qu'il vit la rouquine s'approcher d'elle, il se mit à ramper à l'écart, méfiant. Pourtant, Jean ne le laissa pas faire et, s'agenouillant près de lui, elle lui écarta quelques mèches rebelles du visage en signe d'affection. Logan la repoussa.

« Non, tu …. . es……. morte. » Acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Toutes ses blessures commençaient déjà à se refermer. Jean ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Elle aurait pu le tuer ! Heureusement qu'elle avait pu contrôler cette voix à temps.

« Logan, c'est moi. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je t'en supplie. » Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Logan s'obstinait à ne pas la croire, il secouait la tête d'un air las. Tout d'un coup, il sentit comme des picotements dans la tête. Jean tentait une connexion avec lui. Wolverine essaya de la repousser mais il était encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par un feu de cheminée.

« Ecoute moi, Logan ! Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde, tu as vu l'eau m'engloutir, mais c'est bien moi ! Je ne suis pas une vision, tu peux me toucher. Je vais te le prouver même si je dois passer des semaines pour te convaincre. »

Elle le guida vers une porte qu'ils ouvrirent tous les deux. Au centre de la pièce, un homme était allongé sur une table d'opération. Une femme rousse, en blouse blanche, lui tournait autour et l'examinait. Elle commençait à prélever un échantillon de sang de son patient quand soudain, l'homme lui sauta violemment dessus et lui serra la gorge à l'étouffer. Le contact avec l'aiguille l'avait ranimé. Il avait l'air traqué. Relâchant la femme, l'homme s'enfuit en courant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

« Nous sommes les seuls à connaître cet épisode. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. C'était notre premier face à face. Lui dit Jean.

Vous avez très bien pu prendre ce souvenir dans ma mémoire. C'est très facile pour les télépathes. »

La mutante soupira, exaspérée par son attitude. Il avait quand même raison. Sans rien dire, elle alla s'asseoir sur la table d'opération et réfléchit au moyen de lui prouver sa bonne foi. Le décor changea brusquement et les deux mutants se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, cinq ans en arrière, elle assise sur les marches et lui, debout devant elle. Bobby venait d'emmener Malicia loin du Logan du souvenir et Ororo était remontée dans sa chambre pour se préparer à la mission confiée par Charles. La scène se reproduisait exactement comme dans la réalité. Après que Wolverine eut tenté de refiler une moto 'à sec' à Scott, tous les mutants disparurent d'un coup. Le vrai Logan se passa la main devant la figure.

« C'est impossible pour un télépathe de récupérer un souvenir à cent pour cent crédible : il y a toujours des lacunes, des idéalisations. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu avais oublié cet épisode. Comment aurais-je pu fabriquer un souvenir aussi véridique. Je t'ai montré un des miens. Charles me disait toujours de repasser les grands événements de la journée pour ne pas les oublier et les stocker dans un coin de la mémoire pour plus tard. »

Là, c'était elle qui avait raison. Elle vit avec soulagement Logan se détendre légèrement, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Logan, interroge ton instinct, tes sens. Je sais que tu m'as reconnue. Tu n'arrives pas à l'admettre, c'est tout ! »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas rompre le charme. La dernière barrière venait de tomer, Jean avait réussi à sauver Logan. Ce dernier ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il ne faisait que répéter comme une litanie.

« Comment……comment……comment.

Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle sincèrement. Je ne sais pas. »

A suivre ...


	4. Explications

Coucou, c'est moi...

Je suis très contente de pouvoir publier la suite de ma fic (vive les salles Internet de la fac!), je vais pouvoir prendre mon temps pour faire des commentaires sur vos tout de suite :

**Luigia12**: merci pour ta review (ça me fait chaud au cœur!), tu n'es pas la seule à me poser la question cruciale (à savoir ce qui est arrivé aux autres!). Ce chapitre répond à pas mal de questions (d'où le titre !) sur le pourquoi du comment l'école est abandonnée par tout le monde (sauf par Logan).

**Matteic:** ta review est très très longue et je me demande même si je vais pouvoir en venir à bout (non que je me plaigne !). Vu tes commentaires, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres (et bien entendu, j'en suis désolée mais bon je fais ce que je peux avec les moyens du bord! Je sais, je radote comme une petite vieille), pour la question de séchage de cours (je sais ça fait pas français!) je ne ferai aucun commentaire! Commençons les commentaires:

1. Je sais, j'ai des progrès à faire mais je commence à m'habituer à faire de moins en moins de fautes (même si parfois mon double démoniaque refait surface) et je soigne de plus en plus mes phrases!

2. Oui, c'est ça! J'adore cette scène.

3. Tant pis pour toi (désolée, je me suis promis de répondre à TOUT tes commentaires même si ça doit me prendre des heures en plus d'une belle ampoule aux doigts.

4. Non, tu ne m'embêtes pas, c'est rigolo de tout prévoir! Stryker aurait du y penser. Ca sera pour la prochaine fois (oups, c'est vrai il n'y en aura pas, il est mort!)

5. Le nom de l'actrice: Famke Janssen (en gros!) Attends, je vais vérifier sur le net. Ben oui, c'est exactement ça! Elle a tourné dans beaucoup de films dont Les Joueurs (avec Matt Dillon) et dans des séries comme Ally McBeal ou Nip/tuck. Hugh Jackman est magnifique!

6. Ils voulaient la mettre en place mais le budget n'était pas suffisant (je crois). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une salle d'entraînement (par des simulations).

7. Ce n'est pas un idiot non plus (j'imagine bien la scène: Jean lui réapprend l'alphabet! (je sais, je suis trop influencée par le grec)). Sans commentaires pour la fin de ce point.

8. Logan, l'enfonceur des portes ouvertes! Un animal marche à l'instinct mais peut très bien sentir un piège !

9. Ben tu vois, j'ai fait l'inverse.

10. Ne la confond pas avec Trelawney de Harry Potter!

11. Non, on est tous sains et saufs (tu l'as d'ailleurs constaté par toi-même!)

12. La vie est dure, je sais!

13. Je m'attendais à une autre réaction, du genre pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur le pauvre Logan !

14. «On a fait connaissance!»

15. Record battu! Félicitations! Je pense qu'elle a tout entendu et qu'elle s'est bien marrée!

Merci merci merci (rythme ternaire, vive la stylistique!)

Bon ouikend (ce n'est pas une faute, j'ai fait exprès!) et Ã lundi

**Lesfolles:** merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Vinaigrette:** sympa ton pseudo! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide Ã continuer l'histoire. Je vais essayer de répondre au mieux à tes remarques. Tu sais, Matteic est très pointilleuse, c'est pour ça qu'elle arrive à faire ces reviews fleuves.

1. Merci

2. C'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment décris physiquement comme ça chaque lecteur peut se faire sa propre idée de son apparence (c'est surtout parce que j'ai oublié de le faire mais ne dis rien à personne.)

3. Une autre personne m'a dit la même chose et elle a même rajouté qu'elle était sûre que Logan allait être sauvé.

4. L'école est inhabitée depuis des années et cela entretient pas mal de mythes (le fait qu'elle puisse être hantée !).

5. Je ne sais pas trop. D'après le film, on POURRAIT penser qu'il est au courant de sa résurrection, vu qu'il sourit à la fin et puis on sait que c'est le plus grand télépathe du monde (en tous cas j'ai pensé que ce geste devait être lourd de signification).

6. Imagine ce que tu veux!

7. Merci pour ce point, je n'y avais pas pensé et tu es d'ailleurs la seule à l'avoir remarqué. J'ai donc rajouté un passage à ce sujet que je te dédie !

Merci encore

Je n'ai pas répondu dans l'ordre mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte, allez bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4: explications**

Ils avaient coupé la connexion sans même s'en être rendu compte. La nuit venait à peine de tomber et Jean grelottait. Ils rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur. Logan ne la quittait plus des yeux tellement il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau. Quand la mutante rentra, son cœur se serra en revoyant ce désordre. Elle se tourna vers Logan, attendant une explication mais il lui fit un geste pour lui dire que les questions devaient attendre, qu'il avait eu trop d'émotions fortes pour le moment.

S'occupant du cas Logan, Jean n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger quoi que se soit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur à ça. Elle voulait d'abord des réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser et s'était vraiment difficile pour la mutante de se retenir.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils s'attendaient presque à entendre le grincement du fauteuil roulant de Charles. Les deux mutants s'installèrent maladroitement sur la table en faisant attention aux débris qui encombraient la pièce. D'un geste impatient, Jean les poussa en tas dans un coin, ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire. Elle avait fait de gros progrès avec ses pouvoirs. Logan la regarda, surpris par sa petite démonstration de force. Jean commença par demander comment il allait.

« Pas très bien.» fit Logan d'une voix rauque. Â« Je patauge en plein brouillard.»

« C'est compréhensible» répondit Jean avec douceur. « Dieu seul sait combien de temps tu es resté dans cette forêt. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé où sont les autres et surtout comment on va s'en sortir.»

« Tu veux vraiment tout savoir? Es-tu sûre de vouloir tout entendre? Il vaut peut-être mieux attendre demain pour parler.»

« Tu as peur de me parler.» constata la rouquine. « Non, je veux tout savoir, c'est vital pour moi. Je vais commencer par mon histoire, elle est beaucoup plus courte que la tienne.»

« Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?» ne put s'empêcher de demander Logan. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue plus tôt? Nous avions tellement besoin de toi.»

Jean était ému par la voix de Logan. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé totalement l'usage de la parole et faisait de nombreuses hésitations. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui semblait que cela faisait un siècle.

« J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu!» répondit la mutante. « Je n'avais pas le choix. Comme toi, je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer. J'étais dans le coma dans une petite ville, près d'Alkali Lake, à l'hôpital St Anne. Le docteur qui me suivait m'a dit que c'est la police qui m'avait repêchée et que j'étais restée inconsciente pendant cinq ans. A mon réveil, je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais.»

« Comment as-tu fait pour retrouver la mémoire?» demanda Logan.

« Le soir même, j'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai revécu mes derniers instants et tous mes souvenirs sont revenus d'un coup. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette petite thérapie.» ironisa-t-elle. « Pendant tout le trajet, je me torturais l'esprit en imaginant tous les cas de figure. Je voulais être prête à avoir un grand choc en voyant ce que l'école était devenue après tant d'années mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça. Tout semblait mort, abandonné. Je t'en supplie, Logan, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ici. Je veux tout savoir.»

« Très bien. » fit Logan après un court silence. « Je vais tout te dire mais d'abord, réponds à ma question. Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi quoi ?» reprit Jean étonnée.

Â« Pourquoi es-tu sortie de ce fichu appareil? Pourquoi as-tu risqué la mort pour nous sauver tous alors que personne ne le méritait? Ca me travaille depuis ce fameux jour.»

« Logan, il le fallait.» puis après un soupir « Je suis morte, j'en suis sûre.» fit doucement Jean.

Logan était bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas possible.» finit-il par dire. « Les gens ne ressuscitent pas comme ça. Je sais même pas si j'aurais pu survivre à ça.»

« Je ne crois pas. Quelque chose en moi m'a poussé à le faire. Elle me disait ce que je devais faire et surtout comment m'y prendre. Je ne saurais pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti mais c'était tellement…. intense. Je savais que je pouvais le faire et j'ai eu raison de me fier à cette voix.»

« Cette voix t'a quand même poussée à te sacrifier.»

« Dans un sens, je savais que j'allais pouvoir renaître et tous vous revoir mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont j'ai survécu. C'est le noir total. Je me suis évanouie quand l'eau m'a submergée. Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de déterrer ce souvenir.»

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?» redemanda Logan d'une voix tendue. « On ne le méritait pas.»

« J'avais du mal à contrôler mes pouvoirs, il fallait que je renaisse sous une forme différente pour ne plus être dépassée par toute cette puissance. J'en ai trop reçu d'un seul coup. Mes dons n'étaient pas très importants avant cette histoire mais à partir de l'affaire Ellis Island, ce n'était plus la même histoire, j'arrivais à faire des choses incroyables, pas besoin de te faire de dessin. Scott commençait à avoir peur pour moi. Tu vois, dans un sens, je me suis plus sacrifiée pour moi que pour les autres. C'était par pur égoïsme. »

Logan hocha la tête, se rappelant du miracle dont il avait été le témoin privilégié Il s'en serait d'ailleurs bien passé. Jean lui sourit et lui dit brusquement:

« Bon, assez parlé de moi! Passons à toi. Je veux tout savoir.»

« Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire mais j'espère que t'es pas crevée car on va y passer la nuit.»

« J'ai dormi pendant cinq longues années! Je me suis assez reposée, je crois. » répliqua vivement la mutante ne voulant pas être ménagée.

« Par où commencer ?»

« Arrête de gagner du temps et va droit au but.» fit Jean agacée. « Commence juste après l'incident au lac.»

« Très bien.» commença Logan. « Juste après ta m….. enfin ta disparition, tout le monde était désespéré, surtout Scott. Il ne se faisait pas l'idée que tu n'étais plus avec nous, il voulait qu'on fouille le lac pour te retrouver mais Charles a refusé. Il disait qu'il y avait une chose plus importante à faire. On t'aurait sûrement retrouvé mais il fallait obéir au grand chef!»

Il avait parlé d'une voix plutôt amère, se demandant sans doute ce qui se serait passé s'ils l'avaient recherchée. Dans quel état l'aurait-il retrouvée et surtout si ça aurait changé quelque chose.

« Scott et Charles se sont violemment disputés sur ce qu'il fallait faire, ils avaient leurs priorités, je te laisse deviner lesquelles. On était dans une vraie impasse et on n'en voyait pas la fin tellement ils étaient obstinés. A la fin, Charles a court-circuité Scott pour avoir le champ libre.»

« Il a fait ça?» fit Jean abasourdie. « La situation devait être grave….»

« Tu m'étonnes. Le président allait faire un discours sur l'incident avec Cérébro. Il fallait qu'on aille le voir pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec Stryker. Pendant tout le trajet, Charles a essayé de parler à Scott pour lui expliquer les raisons de son geste mais ça n'a pas marché Scott lui en voulait à mort. Il semblait vidé et je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.»

« Maintenant je suis là.» lui fit doucement Jean en lui souriant gentiment.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir en vie.» répéta le mutant. « J'arriverais même pas à te le faire comprendre.»

« Tu as tort, n'oublie pas que je suis télépathe. J'arrive à capter tes pensées et tes émotions. J'arrive à ressentir ce que tu veux dire et crois moi sur parole, ça me manquait.»

« Je continue.» fit Logan sans se démonter. « J'en étais au discours. Charles en a fait un très beau sur les pertes humaines que l'on venait de subir. Tout le monde pensait à toi. On s'attendait presque à ce que tu entres d'un coup en nous sortant une excuse du genre: 'je ne trouvais pas de place pour le Blackbird….'»

Sa voix s'éteignit brusquement et Logan tomba dans une profonde rêverie. Jean n'osait pas parler. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait en entendre davantage mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, la mutante n'avait plus le droit de l'arrêter. Cela devait lui faire du bien car sa peine commençait à diminuer. Tout doucement, elle lui prit la main. Ce geste réveilla Logan qui sortit de sa torpeur.

« Et pour Stryker?» demanda Jean.

« On a montré au président les preuves de son rôle dans la guerre humains-mutants.»

« Comment avez-vous fait?»

« Kitty Pride s'est très bien débrouillée.» puis changeant de ton. «Après, il a bien fallu rentrer mais l'école était si vide sans toi….. Personne ne croyait en ta disparition, encore moins Scott mais au bout d'un certain temps, il fallait bien se faire une raison. C'est là que Scott a commencé à péter une durite. Il est devenu le contraire de l'homme que t'as connu. Il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même et ne parlait plus à personne. Les jeunots ne savaient plus quoi faire tellement il était devenu agressif.»

« A ce point ?»

« Il était fou amoureux de toi.» lui rappela Logan. « Il s'emportait pour un rien et disparaissait pendant des journées entières. Personne ne savait où il allait et encore moins ce qu'il faisait. J'ai tenté de le secouer pour le faire réagir mais ça n'a pas marché. Rien n'était comme avant.»

« Continue…..» murmura Jean le cœur serré

« Il est parti un matin sans rien dire à personne, sans laisser de mot pour dire où il allait. Kurt est parti peu de temps après, se sentant impuissant face à tout ça. Charles a tenté de réagir et a choisi Ororo comme nouveau leader. Je pensais qu'on allait avoir un semblant de retour à la vie normale mais je me suis planté. Tornade n'a pas supporté la pression et a craqué en faisant des erreurs très graves, on a même failli perdre des mutants. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'était pas taillée pour ce rôle.»

« La pauvre!» fit Jean.

« Elle en pleurait….. Puis elle est partie Ã son tour.»

« Ca devait être dur de les voir partir les uns après les autres.»

« Charles était désespéré» confirma Logan. «Chaque semaine, il voyait des parents récupérer leurs mômes en lui disant que l'école n'était plus sûre pour eux. Il pensait avoir raté sa mission de protéger les autres. Tout le monde partait au fur et à mesure. Charles se démenait comme un fou mais ça n'a pas suffit, il a très vite abandonné.»

« Et toi, que faisais-tu?» demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'au bout.»

« Tu veux dire que Charles est mort!» s'exclama Jean.

« Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. A la fin, il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Je l'ai protégé jusqu'au bout alors qu'il m'ordonnait de partir, de quitter ce lieu maudit comme il le disait lui-même. Je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. C'est l'un des seuls à m'avoir tendu la main quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber.»

« Je comprends !» fit Jean « Je ressens la même chose. Il nous a tous tellement aidés. Sans lui, je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre nous auraient mal tourné.»

« Un jour,» reprit Logan la voix rauque. «il m'a même avoué qu'il était complètement à sec. Jean, l'Etat avait gelé son compte en banque. Je n'oublierai jamais sa détresse. Le président le considérait encore comme un terroriste malgré nos efforts pour lui prouver le contraire. Et puis un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva….»

« Raconte-moi.»

« Des hommes ont débarqua à l'institut pour embarquer Charles de force. Pendant que je les empêchais d'entrer, il a tout juste eu le temps de débrancher Cérébro pour pas qu'il tombe entre leurs mains. Tu te rappelles ce que Stryker voulait en faire?»

« Cérébro est une machine très efficace.» confirma-t-elle. «Elle peut devenir une arme très efficace si on sait s'en servir.»

« Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Ils étaient trop nombreux et trop bien entraînés. J'ai réussi à leur échapper et c'est là que Charles s'est rendu. Ca m'a beaucoup marqué.»

« C'est Ã cet instant que tu es retourné à l'état sauvage? » demanda Jean.

« Oui, Charles savait que j'allais m'interposer entre eux mais ne m'a pas laissé faire. Il m'a manipulé en déclenchant mon instinct de survie pour que je m'occupe plus de lui. Mon côté animal s'est réveillé et s'en est payé une bien bonne. J'avais complètement oublié qui j'étais, heureusement pour eux sinon je les aurai traqués pour les buter les uns après les autres.»

« J'imagine,» fit Jean avec un sourire entendu. «Alors tu es resté tout ce temps dans la forêt à te nourrir Dieu sait comment et à faire des promenades de santé.»

« On peut dire ça comme ça,» concéda Logan. « Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour survivre dans un tel m…..?»

« T'as vraiment envie de savoir?» demanda Jean sur un ton mystérieux.

« Plus que tu ne le crois….»

« Très bien, je vais te proposer plusieurs solutions, à toi de choisir celle que tu préfères.» fit-elle. « Soit j'ai chassé comme toi, soit je me suis contentée de manger des conserves qui traînaient par-là…»

« Comment aurais-tu fait?»

« Je suis télékinésiste, ne l'oublie pas. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller pour frotter les molécules entre elles pour réchauffer le tout.»

« Tu sais le faire?»

Jean haussa les épaules et continua.

« Tiens, j'aurais très bien pu manger tous les jours en ville ou alors dernière suggestion, j'aurais très bien pu commander tous mes repas.»

« Le téléphone est HS.» lui rappela Logan.

« Je suis télépathe,» continua Jean « Je me connecte à un restaurateur et hop, je suis livrée en moins d'une demi-heure heure. Dis-moi alors ce que tu préfères…»

Elle avait parlé très sérieusement et observait maintenant la réaction de Logan. Le mutant ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Je vais y réfléchir et je te dirai tout ça un autre jour.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire libérant enfin la pression qui s'était accumulée après toutes ces années de solitude.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles pour les autres?» demanda Jean après s'être calmée.

« Non, pas vraiment. Personne n'a traîné dans les environs, en tout cas je n'ai senti personne à par toi. J'étais le seul à hanter le coin. Une fois, une bande de jeunes a tenté d'entrer dans l'institut mais comme je leur ai fait vraiment peur, ils ont détalé comme des lapins.»

« C'est pour ça que le chauffeur de taxi m'a regardé bizarrement quand il m'a déposé ici.» comprit Jean. « Tu crois que les hommes ont embarqué Charles pour le tuer?»

« J'en sais rien mais je crois que non. S'ils voulaient vraiment le tuer, ils l'auraient fait sur place.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur eux?»

« Ils étaient tous cagoulés mais ne portaient pas d'insignes visibles. Je suis sûr que le président n'est pas loin derrière cette magouille. Il voulait régler la 'menace mutante' d'une manière plus expéditive.»

« Il faut retrouver les autres et sauver Charles!» fit Jean sur un ton brusque.

« S'il est encore vivant.» reprit Logan.

« On t'a jamais dit que tu étais pessimiste?» demanda Jean.

« Non, je suis réaliste. Que fais-tu?»

Jean s'était levé et se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée en bas, elle entra dans la salle du Cérébro et commença à examiner la machine pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. C'était simple, plus rien ne fonctionnait. Jean savait le réparer mais pour le reconstruire, c'était une autre histoire. Charles ne lui avait jamais dit comment il fallait faire. Comme Logan, qui venait de la rejoindre, lui demandait comment ça se présentait, elle lui répondit:

« J'ai trois mauvaise nouvelles mais une très bonne. Par quoi veux-tu que je commence?»

« Par les mauvaises….»

« Très bien, premièrement, Cérébro est totalement HS ce qui m'amène à la conclusion suivante: il faut tout reconstruire. Mais le problème (et c'est la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle) c'est qu'il n'y a aucun plan pour nous aider. Enfin j'arrive à la dernière mauvaise nouvelle: le seul homme qui peut nous aider a disparu. L'ironie du sort, sans doute. On voulait réparer Cérébro pour le retrouver mais c'est lui qui l'a conçu, alors on est dans une impasse.» fit Jean d'une voix lasse.

« On est mal.» résuma assez bien Logan.

Jean admira sa capacité à résumer des situations compliquées en très peu de mots.

« Je croyais que tu avais une bonne nouvelle.» reprit-il.

« Cérébro n'est pas tombé entre de mauvaises mains.»

Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle mais c'était déjà ça. Jean commençait à désespérer quand soudain, elle se rappela d'une information très importante qu'elle avait totalement oublié. L'espoir revint aussitôt en même temps que le découragement car comment allait-elle faire pour que Logan soit d'accord avec elle…

A SUIVRE...

S'il y a encore des fautes, je m'excuse car l'ordi a eu un gros bug...


	5. Requête

Coucou, c'est moi. Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vais d'abord répondre aux reviews, dans l'ordre.

**luigia13 : **merci pour ton compliment, je vois bien que t'es une vrai fan, si tu as compris ce que je voulais faire.

**Matteic :** c'est marrant, t'as toujours les mots qui font plaisir…. Ça commence bien…. Moi aussi je vais numéroter mes réponses comme ça tu t'y retrouveras.

1.J'ai jamais regardé cette émission (je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin dans la vie de tous les jours.). J'ai quand même vu un court extrait, ce n'est pas croyable comme les gens peuvent être crades ! Comment peut-on vivre dans des endroits pareils !

2.ça doit être ça, au bout de 2 heures de correction, je commençais à être tétanisée sur l'ordi avec des crampes de partout ( au bras droit et à la main droite.).

3. ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de reconstruire mais plutôt de papoter. Il faut qu'elle comprenne ce qui c'est vraiment passé pendant toutes ces années d'absence pour pouvoir avancer..

4. Les théories de Freud peuvent être contestées et je vois mal Logan appeler Jean maman.

5. Je vais expliquer ce qu'elle entend par la plus tard.

6. merci, c'est la spécialité de Logan.

7.j'ai failli l'oublier (le commentaire), on peut dire ça comme ça. Logan aime bien se moquer de Roulettes pour notre plus grande joie.

8. j'ai piqué l'idée au collector du film où justement ils ont tourné la scène. Tu les vois devant le président avec la mine défaite quand tout à coup Jean se pointe en annonçant qu'elle avait du mal à garer le jet. Logan tente encore une fois de la draguer (je sais plus comment.)

9. merci, j'étais inspirée ce jour là.

10. si tu veux…. Logan ne sait peut-être pas trop l'expliquer.

11. merci

**Vinaigrette :** merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que la suite te plaise autant, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui qui vient. Je t'excuse pour le 'temps' que ça t'a pris, ce n'est pas grave du tout. L'essentiel est que tu me dises ce que tu penses ( ça m'aide énormément pour la suite que je suis en train de taper….). Merci encore, pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Si tu trouves des incohérences dans mes explications, dis-le-moi immédiatement. Les réponses à tes questions viendront dans les prochains chapitres. Dans le suivant par exemple, nous apprendrons ce que devient Tornade, Pyro, Kitty et Colossus, Malicia et Bobby. Après celui là, je vais faire une petite réunion avec les anciens membres (ça ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu….). Pour Charles, je ne peux rien dévoiler pour l'instant…. Pour Jean (quand elle dit 'je suis morte'), je vais te l'expliquer. En gros, un phénix meurt tous les 500 ans (chaque mythologie a sa version de l'histoire) pour ressusciter (avec plus de pouvoirs qu'auparavant), Jean a du se 'suicider' pour atteindre le stade phénix (pour acquérir la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs trop grands pour elle). J'espère que ce début d'explication était clair, j'y reviendrai dans la fic. Pour le passage que je t'ai dédié, c'est normal, c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5: requête**

Logan regarda fixement Jean, essayant de deviner quelle était la solution. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il entendit à quoi pensait la mutante.

« J'ai une solution qui ne va pas te plaire. Un seul homme a aidé Charles à concevoir Cérébro. Si on arrivait à le contacter, on pourrait remettre la machine en route pour retrouver les autres. Ce serait génial. » fit Jean avec force.

« Et l'heureux élu est….. »

« Magneto. »

Le silence retomba. Logan était étonné que Jean ait seulement eu cette idée. Il fallait vraiment être au bout du rouleau et ne plus avoir d'espoir pour faire appel à lui, le plus grand ennemi de l'humanité tout entière et des X-Men. Même si ces derniers s'étaient alliés contre Stryker cinq ans auparavant, Magneto restait quand même une menace qu'il ne fallait pas négliger.

« Il doit tout savoir de Cérébro. » continua Jean sur sa lancée. « Il est quand même arrivé à concevoir une défense contre la machine. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais sans lui, on n'arrivera à rien. Je ne peux pas retrouver les autres riens qu'avec mes pouvoirs. »

« Il existe une méthode plus ancienne, plus traditionnelle. » tenta Logan. « En cherchant par ses propres moyens. »

« On ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore sur le continent ou même s'ils sont encore vivants, tu l'as dit toi-même. Sois réaliste, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une énorme botte de foin. » répliqua Jean.

« Donc, » résuma Logan « on a pas vraiment le choix. Seulement, il y a un gros problème dans ton raisonnement. C'est bien beau d'aller lui demander de l'aide mais il faut déjà savoir où il se terre ! Je ne connais pas son antre. »

« Charles m'a fait lire les pensées du sénateur Kelly juste avant sa mort. J'ai vu où se trouvait la base de Magneto, peut-être qu'il y est encore. C'est une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. »

« Le triangle des Bermudes ? » demanda Logan sans sourire. « De toutes façons, il apparaît quand on s'y attend le moins. »

Jean proposa alors à Logan de se reposer pour commencer les recherches le lendemain. Il accepta, soulagé, ayant selon lui reçu son quota d'émotions fortes pour le siècle à venir. Logan ne voulait plus lâcher la mutante des yeux, tellement il était heureux de la revoir. Pour la seule et unique fois, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, les deux mutants allèrent voir si le Blackbird était en état de voler. L'appareil n'avait pas l'air trop endommagé, juste quelques petits détails à régler sans importances. Il avait bien résisté dans l'ensemble. Pendant que Jean le réparait, Logan la regarda faire en silence. Il se rappelait de la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eue juste après l'épisode du missile désamorcé en catastrophe. Le mutant n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait un jour capable de le faire. Son pouvoir avait considérablement évolué pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Peu de temps après, elle disparaissait dans les flots déchaînés d'un barrage.

« Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un stupide rêve. » pensa-t-il un brin découragé.

Il en avait tellement fait de ce genre. Pour le vérifier, il se pinça le bras jusqu'au sang. Il grimaça en constatant avec une satisfaction non cachée que tout ça était réel. Sentant le regard de Jean peser sur lui (elle regardait la petite blessure qui se refermait rapidement), il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Logan grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe que Jean ne comprit pas. Elle allait donc devoir se contenter de cette réponse. Plus tard, Jean se retourna vers lui avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux : elle avait fini de réparer le jet. Ils pouvaient enfin partir à l'aventure.

« Il n'était pas très abîmé, c'est une chance. » expliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la rampe d'accès s'abaisser mais aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour grimper. Logan put lire de l'appréhension dans les yeux verts de la mutante. La dernière fois qu'elle avait grimpée à l'intérieur, l'appareil avait eu des ratés et ne pouvait plus décoller.

« Je vais piloter » annonça Logan d'une voix neutre sans paraître se rendre compte du trouble pourtant visible de la mutante. « Charles m'a appris à le faire, je suis un véritable pro. Je peux même voler les yeux fermés. » se vanta-t-il, puis se reprenant et voulant la réconforter. « Ne t'inquiète pas Jeannie, je suis là, tout va bien se passer. »

« Je sais, merci. » murmura la mutante. « Je prends mon temps. »

« T'as raison. »

Il grimpa à l'intérieur et ne se retourna pas pour ne pas la bousculer. Jean savait très bien qu'en cas de besoin, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Doucement, elle caressa la paroi du jet et des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Ils n'étaient pas aussi violents que la première fois. La mutante repensa à sa première séance d'entraînement sur le Blackbird. Elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle l'avait détruit à 80 . Les autres X-Men de l'époque (Cyclope et Tornade) s'étaient moqués gentiment d'elle. La rouquine, ne supportant pas l'échec leur en avait voulu et avait refusé de leur parler pendant un bout de temps. Scott, catastrophé par la situation, avait tenté de s'excuser mais Jean ne voulait rien savoir. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait plus refaire l'exercice. Finalement, Charles la convoqua dans son bureau.

« Jean, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Vous êtes télépathe, vous devriez le savoir ! » fit-elle d'une voix sèche mais elle se calma instantanément en voyant l'expression blessée de son mentor. « Je suis désolée, je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci. »

« J'ai eu des échos de ton entraînement de l'autre jour…. » commença-t-il.

« Vous devez être déçu ! » l'interrompit-elle en baissant la tête honteusement. « J'ai complètement loupé l'exercice. Je suis minable. »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-il indigné. « Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu réussisses ton premier essai, Scott et Tornade avaient échoué eux aussi. »

« Ils m'ont mentis ! Ils m'avaient dit que tout c'était bien passé pour eux. » répondit Jean.

« Ils voulaient t'aider, je pense, mais peut-être que l'effet inverse s'est produit, tu as paniqué en voulant être à la hauteur. »

« Ils vont m'entendre ! » grommela-t-elle en lançant un regard noir vers une photo de l'équipe posée sur le bureau de Charles.

« Je crois qu'ils l'ont bien compris. » répondit-il en riant ce qui calma Jean. « Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton entraînement. » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Vous avez bien vu le résultat…. »

« Jean, je vais te confier un secret, ne le répète pas. Tu as fait moins de dégâts que Tornade et Scott réunis. Tu as une très bonne théorie, je suis sûr que si je te demande de me réciter la procédure de décollage, tu me le sortirais sans problèmes. Il te manque juste la pratique…. »

« Vous croyez que je peux y arriver ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es aussi intelligente que Scott ou que Ororo, alors ne baisse pas les bras devant un échec. Après tu verras, tout deviendra simple. Piloter le Blackbird, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie jamais. »

Stimulée par les paroles de son mentor, elle s'était rendue directement dans la Salle des Dangers et après plusieurs essais catastrophiques, elle avait réussi le décollage et l'atterrissage sans aucun dégât. Ses deux coéquipiers, témoins de la séance n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils attendirent Jean à la sortie. La rouquine, en nage, leur avait lancé un regard de triomphe et ils avaient tous les trois éclatés de rire en s'étreignant mutuellement sous le regard amusé de Charles.

Tout doucement, Jean émergea du souvenir et grimpa à son tour sur la rampe pour rejoindre Logan aux commandes. Ce dernier, inquiet pour elle, ne cessait de la dévisager s'attendant presque à la voir craquer. Comme rien ne se passait, il se détendit à son tour. Jean venait de remporter une victoire mais la guerre était loin d'être remportée. Le mutant entama la procédure de décollage. Jean lui demanda alors combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour apprendre à piloter et surtout comment s'était passé sa première simulation.

« J'avais déjà piloté ce genre d'avion avant.» lui fit-il. « Je n'avais pas perdu la main. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolaient en direction de la mer. Jean se pencha pour regarder l'eau défiler rapidement sous ses pieds.

« Comment est cette île ? Quelles sont ses coordonnées ? » demanda Logan, toujours concentré sur les commandes du jet.

« Elle est répertoriée sur aucune carte donc n'a pas de coordonnées officielles. D'après mes souvenirs, l'île n'est pas très grande. Je vais brancher le radar….. Tu vois le point, je crois que c'est la base de Magneto. » montra Jean.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très loin. » remarqua Logan. « Ça va nous laisser du temps pour bavarder. Il y a un truc qui me travaille de puis hier mais je savais pas trop comment t'en parler sans te mettre en colère, et puis comme j'ai eu pensé que t'allais te retransformer en Hulk…. »

Logan se tut pour voir la réaction de Jean. Elle savait très bien de quoi il allait parlait. La mutante se raidit en attendant la suite et en priant de toutes ses forces pour avoir tort.

« Hier, tu m'as sacrément malmené. » s'assombrit-il pendant que Jean poussait un soupir résigné. « C'était très impressionnant, tu avais l'air de flamboyer comme une torche humaine. Toi, le modèle même de la patience, tu t'es acharné sur moi. Je sais que moi aussi j'étais incontrôlable et que tu devais sauver ta peau car je t'aurais tuée mais quand même…. »

Jean n'osait plus le regarder mais décida de lui raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé.

« Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, j'étais comme possédée par cette chose, c'était horrible. Je t'entendais hurler et….. J'ai eu si peur de ne plus pouvoir arrêter cette voix. Elle aurait pu te tuer. » murmura Jean les yeux dans le vague.

« Cette voix savait très bien comment s'y prendre. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était une punition pas une mise à mort. Elle savait que mon pouvoir allait me protéger. » répondit Logan. « Est-ce que c'était la même voix que la dernière fois ? »

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression » répondit vaguement Jean. « C'est comme si… Les voix étaient les mêmes mais avec des tonalités différentes. La deuxième exprimait plus de haine que la première. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes buts… »

« Peut-être qu'elle veut renforcer l'emprise qu'elle a sur toi. » suggéra Logan mal à l'aise.

« Je n'en sais rien. En me quittant, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir. La voix sera plus forte au fur et à mesure, connaîtra mes faiblesses et pourra m'attaquer avec des armes bien plus 'tranchantes'. Un jour, elle me poussera à commettre l'irréparable. J'ai peur, Logan, très peur. Avant tout ça, je n'étais pas contente de mes pouvoirs… »

« Charles nous en a parlé vaguement. » fit Logan.

« Je pensais avoir le don le plus inutile de la planète. A l'époque, il me servait à rien. Ma télépathie était très faible, je pouvais à peine recevoir les pensées qui m'entouraient et je ne pouvais presque pas soulever beaucoup de choses par télékinésie. Je croyais être maudite et je t'avoue avoir été jalouse des autres mutants comme Tornade qui pouvait faire de grandes choses avec ses dons. Ororo peut s'envoler, je la regardais faire, clouée sur Terre. Une fois, elle a tenté de m'emmener, mais ça c'est très mal passé, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour deux. » expliqua Jean.

« Chaque don a ses possibilités. »

« Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y faire. Je n'arrivais pas à me contenter de si peu. J'avais une telle soif de pouvoir. » confia Jean. « Un jour, mes pouvoirs se sont mis à se développer de plus en plus rapidement. Je pouvais de moins en moins les contrôler. Charles essayait de m'aider mais n'y arrivait pas. J'ai commencé par faire des expériences qui m'étaient interdites comme Cérébro….. »

« Ouais, je me souviens. »

« J'ai eu un mal de crâne horrible ce jour-là. Plus tard, j'ai du t'aider pour que tu puisses voler au secours de Malicia et j'ai réussi quelque chose que je n'aie jamais cru possible auparavant. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que plus rien ne serait pareil. J'avais franchi une limite de non-retour. Depuis ce jour, mes pouvoirs se sont multipliés jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne puisse plus le supporter. Je faisais des cauchemars terrifiant où je me voyais mourir. Scott avait peur pour moi mais que voulais-tu qu'il y fasse. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je traversais. »

« J'aurais fait un effort. » répliqua Logan amèrement. « J'aurais trouvé une solution. »

« A cette époque, tu avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Tu étais souvent parti à la recherche de ton passé et je ne pouvais pas vraiment te parler. » répondit Jean calmement.

« Oui, bon, d'accord. J'ai rien dit. »

« Maintenant, je ne sais pas encore si j'ai atteint la limite de mes pouvoirs et je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à les gérer. Ils sont tellement grandioses… Tu crois que je vais pouvoir m'y habituer ? » demanda Jean en regardant Logan droit dans les yeux.

« Ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr. » la rassura Logan. « Il le faudra bien. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire et semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle. Le mutant se promit de tout faire pour lui venir en aide. Logan préféra changer de conversation et reparla de Magneto et de la stratégie pour le convaincre de les aider.

« Es-tu sûre que c'est la seule, pardon, l'ultime solution ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui. »

« Comment vas-tu lui dire ? » redemanda-t-il. « Salut Toto, on vient te voir pour que tu nous aides à réparer Cérébro. On pourra retrouver les autres et tu pourras retourner dans ta prison pour y croupir le restant de tes jours. Au fait, tu es toujours partant ? Ça va pas marcher.»

« Vu sous cet angle, non. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie ce surnom. » confirma Jean. « Je ne pensais pas à cette approche, même si c'est une idée. Je voulais lui décrire les nombreux avantages qu'il gagne en collaborant avec nous. Ça lui fera plaisir. »

« Il y a un autre problème. » remarqua Logan. « S'il accepte notre offre, je dis bien si, il va vouloir quelque chose en échange. Aucun service n'est gratuit pour lui et tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas à lui que je donnerai le prix de la franche camaraderie. »

« On verra bien. Tu sais, parfois des personnes peuvent nous surprendre agréablement. » répondit Jean en souriant.

« Mouais. » fit Logan pas convaincu. « C'est plutôt rare. »

« Voilà l'île. » remarqua Jean en tendant un doigt vers une direction au loin.

En effet, l'île apparut brusquement devant leurs yeux. Elle était envahie par une épaisse forêt vierge et semblait déserte. Logan distingua à peine une piste d'atterrissage et réussit à poser l'appareil sans faire de gros dégâts.

« Je sais, je suis un peu rouillé mais ça fait un sacré bail que je n'avais pas piloté ce coucou. » fit-il sur un ton d'excuse en coupant les moteurs et en descendant sur la piste.

Jean lui sourit et lui indiqua un petit sentier qui serpentait dans la forêt sombre. Logan fit la grimace en disant qu'il avait eu sa dose de forêt.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, il n'y a que ce chemin qui mène au centre de l'île alors du courage. » murmura Jean se voulant réconfortante.

Logan soupira et commençait à entrer quand soudain, Jean l'arrêta d'un geste. Le mutant huma l'air pour tenter de détecter des odeurs suspectes. Rien.

« D'après mon scanner psi, nous sommes absolument seuls dans les environs. » confirma Jean.

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« Certaine ! » répondit-elle, puis après un long silence. « C'est marrant, j'ai retrouvé mes anciens réflexes : toujours vérifier les dangers potentiels pour sécuriser un endroit dans un milieu hostile. »

« Ah oui, prudence est mère de sûreté. » fit-il sérieusement. « Cette règle est primordiale si vous voulez survivre. Si vous êtes seuls, vous pouvez prendre le risque mais en équipe, non. Tout le monde doit compter sur les autres. »

« Tu imites bien Cyclope à l'entraînement ! » s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

« Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air aussi coincé que lui. » grogna Logan.

Ils se mirent à rire mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite car ils pouvaient très bien se faire repérer par Magneto si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'ils suivaient le petit sentier sans rien trouver. Le chemin se resserrait tellement que Logan ressentait les premiers signes d'une claustrophobie. Il se rappela alors que Tornade souffrait de cette peur qu'elle essayait de surmonter par tous les moyens. Il fut soulagé quand ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière verdoyante. Une véritable forteresse s'y élevait, entièrement recouverte de métal. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour reconnaître la signature de Magneto. Jean sentit alors des signes d'activité humaine à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule comme par magie. Flairant un piège, Logan murmura pour lui-même.

« Chéri, on est rentré. »

Jean sourit. Logan avait le chic pour dédramatiser des situations délicates. Les deux mutants sursautèrent quand ils entendirent une voix grave leur répondre. Elle semblait sortir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

« Entrez mes agneaux. Ne soyez pas timides, le loup ne vous mordra pas. Pas encore, du moins. »

Jean entendit alors Logan grommeler des jurons. Il n'aimait pas du tout se faire surprendre par l'ennemi, même si le but principal était de demander de l'aide. Le mutant n'était pas rassuré par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Magneto devait sans doute attendre leur visite.

« Autrefois, quand j'étais encore un enfant, quand nous disions des horreurs pareilles, comme le fait si bien Wolverine, les adultes nettoyaient la bouche du coupable avec un savon pour enlever la saleté. C'était le bon temps. » fit-il sur un ton nostalgique. « Les jeunes respectaient les plus âgés. Dans quel monde vivons-nous ! »

Le mutant sortit de l'ombre sous le regard éberlué de Jean qui trouvait qu'il n'avait pas pris une ride. Magneto avait toujours les cheveux blancs et ces yeux bleu glacé qui avaient le don de vous mettre mal à l'aise à chaque fois que vous aviez le malheur d'y plonger à l'intérieur. Logan se moqua méchamment de lui.

« Ca y est, ça recommence, papy radote. »

Jean, furieuse de sa réaction, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le calmer. Elle lui envoya un message télépathiquement.

« Il faut que tu te calmes. » lui lança-t-elle. « Si on part comme ça, on n'arrivera jamais à rien avec lui. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit de la même façon Logan. « Je crois qu'il sait très bien ce qu'on veut, il veut juste jouer avec nos nerfs. »

« Ça fonctionne bien, on dirait. » constata silencieusement Jean en lui jetant un regard à la dérobée.

« Bon, ça va. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui cirer les pompes. Je suis très mauvais à ce jeu-là. »

Jean haussa les épaules, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'utiliserait pas ce moyen. Elle se concentra sur Magneto qui lui sourit d'une manière un peu glaciale.

« Vous avez réussi à vous calmer, Wolverine ? » demanda-t-il. « Très bien, nous pouvons donc passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est gentil de me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Cinq ans, le temps passe à une vitesse et l'eau coule sous les ponts comme le disent si bien nos amis les humains. » commença ironiquement le maître du magnétisme.

« Garde tes sarcasmes pour d'autres. » grogna Logan. « On est venu te proposer un marché alors sois tu marches, sois tu refuses mais je veux pas perdre mon temps avec des gars de ton genre. »

« Vous ne me présentez pas votre… Oh, mais c'est Jean Grey ! » s'exclama Magneto en détaillant la mutante du regard. « Quelle surprise ! En fait non. Je savais très bien que vous étiez en vie et je sais aussi où vous avez passé les cinq dernières années. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ! » explosa Logan sans chercher à se contenir.

« Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé. » répondit tranquillement le maître du magnétisme sans sourciller, puis s'adressant à Jean. « Vous avez beaucoup changé, c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus sûre de vous et les cheveux longs vous vont à ravir. Je suis certain que vous ferez des ravages chez les hommes. »

« Comment le saviez vous ? » demanda Jean.

« Je me débrouille beaucoup mieux que les X-Men dans mes recherches. J'ai des sources sûres et mon intuition ne me trompe jamais. Vous êtes trop coriace pour mourir de cette façon. Votre tour de passe passe au lac était époustouflant, un vrai son et lumière, un final magnifique et explosif. J'ai tout vu de l'hélicoptère. »

« Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu. »répondit Jean rentrant dans son jeu, puis plus sérieusement. « Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour réparer Cérébro. »

« Vous n'y allé pas par quatre chemins. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Comme l'a si bien dit Logan, il nous faut une réponse immédiatement. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

« Je ne m'en plains pas. » répondit Magneto en souriant légèrement. « Pourquoi me le demander ? »

« Charles a disparu, » résuma brièvement Jean. « On aimerait le retrouver et c'est seulement par Cérébro qu'on y parviendra. Je veux aussi reformer l'ancienne équipe des X-Men, vu que tout le monde s'est éparpillé dans la nature. Il faut que je leur annonce ma résurrection. »

« Je veux bien être là quand ça arrivera. » fit Magneto en riant. « Ça promet d'être comique. Par contre je ne savais pas pour Charles. » reprit-il gravement. « Expliquez moi ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Vos sources ne sont pas si fiables, finalement. » ricana Logan. « Une info aussi importante ne vous aurait pas échappé. »

« Je pensais que Charles était intouchable. » murmura Magneto. « J'ai tout fait pour que l'école soit épargnée par la vague anti-mutante c'est pour ça que je ne prenais pas de nouvelles. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Charles pourrait un jour tomber. »

« Le jour est quand même arrivé. »

Jean leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et raconta à Magneto tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de cette histoire. Le mutant l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Il semblait soucieux.

« Acceptez-vous de nous aider ? » demanda finalement Jean devant le silence prolongé de Magneto. « Vous seul pouvez nous aider. Je suis incapable de le réparer toute seule, il est trop abîmé. Charles ne m'a jamais expliqué comment il l'avait construit, il n'a pas eu le temps. »

« Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit Magneto savourant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les deux mutants. « Vous me mettez au pied du mur. Je vais aller réfléchir à tête reposée, peser le pour et le contre. En attendant, faites comme chez vous, installez-vous confortablement. Je ne vais pas en avoir pour longtemps. » conclut-il en se retirant de la pièce.

Jean et Logan se regardèrent en s'installant dans un canapé confortable. D'un signe de tête, elle lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Il haussa les épaules, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'en savait rien du tout.

« On verra bien. On lui a tendu la perche, à lui de trancher. » résuma-t-il

Ils retombèrent dans un silence anxieux, espérant et craignant l'aide du mutant. Jean se demanda pour la centième fois au moins si elle avait bien fait de se confier à lui. Charles aurait-il approuvé son geste ? De toutes façons, il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Une demi-heure plus tard, Magneto revint, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour Logan, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je vais vous aider à réparer Cérébro mais comme vous devez le comprendre, rien n'est gratuit. » fit-il ironiquement. « Je veux bien rendre service mais en échange, j'exige un accès illimité à la machine pour mes usages personnels. »

Logan et Jean firent la grimace mais n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

« Je ne veux aucune question sur mes activités. » continua Magneto imperturbable. « En bref, je veux une totale liberté de mouvement. »

« On n'a pas le choix. » bougonna Logan pessimiste.

Il faisait grise mine en pensant aux risques qu'ils prenaient en collaborant avec Magneto. N'étant pas un enfant de chœur, il pouvait très bien modifier le réglage de Cérébro pour le détourner contre eux. L'ex X-Men pensait que Magneto devait préparer quelque chose de louche à cause de son air satisfait. Logan espérait surtout que Jean savait ce qu'elle faisait mais quoi qu'il arrive, il la soutenait à fond.

« Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour ce bon vieux Charles. » fit Magneto devant la moue sceptique de Logan. « Je sais que ça peut vous surprendre mais avant notre face à face, nous étions bons amis, sinon pourquoi l'aurais-je aidé à concevoir Cérébro. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai du respect pour lui malgré nos divergences d'opinion, il a toujours tenu à ses principes. »

« Pourtant, vous n'avez pas hésité à l'utiliser pour tenter d'exterminer les humains. » lui rappela sèchement Logan.

« A quoi bon remuer le passé ! » répondit Magneto. « Laissons le enterré. Nous sommes au commencement d'une nouvelle ère de collaboration. »

A SUIVRE…..


End file.
